1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an appliance for the treatment of textile floor coverings with a foaming cleaning liquid comprising a shaft-like handle with a bristled cleaning element attached thereto, a container for cleaning liquid replaceably mounted on the handle by means of a holding element and a hose for connecting the container and cleaning element which is operatively connected to a dosing mechanism regulating the outflow of cleaning liquid from the container.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For cleaning carpets and floor coverings, cleaning solutions or powders, particularly shampoos, are normally worked into the pile by machines having one or more rotary brushes, brush roller machines and the like. For relatively small areas where machines cannot effectively be used, the cleaning solution or liquid is manually applied. In practice, this is done by placing the cleaning solution in a bucket and applying it to the carpet or floor covering by means of a brush. However, it is not possible in this way to uniformly wet the pile so that, in the case of foaming cleaning liquids, foaming is not always particularly uniform, because the foam is produced solely by the rubbing movement of the brush on the pile, resulting in uneven cleaning of the pile.
German Pat. No. 28 34 644 describes an appliance of the afore-mentioned type which, on the one hand, comprises a dosing mechanism arranged in the handle in an extremely complicated manner and which, on the other hand, comprises a conventional scrubbing brush as the cleaning element.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,590, a container for the cleaning liquid is provided with a brush comprising outflow holes which is arranged near the floor with the handle integrated therein.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide an improved appliance of the type herein in such a way that it is simple and uncomplicated in construction, commercially available brushes and handles can be readily fitted thereto, foaming of the cleaning liquid is improved and the cleaning liquid is applied more uniformly to the carpet.